


Jewels of Flowers

by elletromil



Series: Jewels of Flowers [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post BoftFA au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Dwarves would do anything to cover their spouse with as much precious metals and gems that could be afforded. Not only was it a way to show to all that they could provide for them, it was also a way to publicly show their devotion.</p><p>However, after many months, Thorin has yet to give anything to his Consort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some gratuituous fluff I wrote where everyone lives after the events of BoftFA and Bilbo stayed in Erebor to be Consort under the Mountain.  
> The meaning of delphinium in flower language is apparently (my knowledge comes from a quick google search) Ardent Love. I was only looking for a blue flower, but I think it still kind of fit...  
> It's unbeta'd and I'm French, so if you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate telling me so I can correct them!
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin knew it was bad when he started hearing murmurs behind his back wherever he went. Dwarves, as a whole, did not care much for gossip, but after so many months, many were wondering why the Royal Consort was still so unadorned.

Usually, Dwarves would do anything to cover their spouse with as much precious metals and gems that could be afforded. Not only was it a way to show to all that they could provide for them, it was also a way to publicly show their devotion.

Yet except for the plain golden wedding band on his finger and one of Thorin’s own silver bead keeping his single braid in place, the King had not offered any other gift to the Hobbit. That the latter had not done so either was forgivable as he was from another culture entirely and anyone with eyes could see how much in love he was as he was not shy in the slightest in his affection, but it was inexcusable from their King.

Dwarves began wondering if perhaps the gold lust of his grandfather had not lay claim on his heart after all.

However, they could not have been further from the truth. Thorin would have gladly used up all of his riches to create a unique jewel for Bilbo and never come to regret it.

The problem was that he could think of nothing that would do him true justice.

The rest of the Company had of course tried to help him with his ordeal, proposing intricate designs and suggesting gems that would emphasized certain of his features, but none had come up with an idea everyone found agreeable. For each member of the Company seemed to have their mind set on what would suit Bilbo best and it wasn’t the same for any of them.

It had become more than frustrating and Thorin was trying very hard not to despair.

*

Thorin was enjoying a quiet moment with Bilbo, happily watching him tend to the part of the inner Gardens he had claim as his own.

The Hobbit had been delighted when he had learned of their existence, a few well placed skylights allowing the plants to thrive deep within the Mountain.

It has never been enough to sustain the people of Erebor, but it provided with many different herbs necessary to their remedies, all the while being a welcomed place of peace.

Even if it could never replace his beloved Shire, the place had been a balm on his heart every time Bilbo had felt homesick. There was nothing he liked more than getting his hands and pants dirty from the brown soil, watching the plants grow colorful and strong. It was a simple pleasure he had never thought about before he had decided to stay under the Mountain with his King. In addition, there was nothing Thorin found more peaceful than seeing his Consort beaming from the happiness that being surrounded by flowers brought him.

However, his enjoyment that day was short-lived as he became aware of the not so concealed looks other Dwarves tending to the Gardens kept throwing his way. And so, as what had started being a habit lately when he had no more pressing matter concerning the good of his people to keep his mind busy, he went back to torturing himself with ideas of what jewels he could make for Bilbo.

He had not realised he had closed his eyes until he opened them when he felt what was undoubtedly Bilbo’s weight settling on his lap. “What’s troubling you Thorin?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a pretty big frown for you to have for ‘nothing’,” tsked Bilbo. “You know you can tell me everything.” And it was true, except for that precise matter. For how could Thorin ever admit his shameful defeat? How could he ever admit to Bilbo that he had no idea what would please him?

Yet, he didn’t want to concern Bilbo either, so he forced what he hoped was a convincing smile. “It has no importance, really.” There was still a trace of worry in the Hobbit’s eyes, so Thorin gently shuffled his hair as he often did when he wanted to be reassuring. He did not failed to notice that the curls were getting longer and that the single braid soon wouldn’t be enough to keep them from bothering the Hobbit. Thorin would at least have to make up his mind on other beads.

It should have been an easy choice, silver to match the one already in Bilbo’s hair, but somehow, it did not felt right. Somehow, the King could not envision his Consort with any more silver than he already had. Which was quite crazy coming from a Dwarf.

His hand caught a twig that had found his way in Bilbo’s curls and as he removed it, his breath caught in his chest. “Of course...” he could not stop himself from whispering, in awe.

It was Bilbo’s turn to frown and Thorin self-depreciating laugh did nothing to comfort him.

“Thorin...?”

“It’s nothing,” the King chuckled. “You just gave me the answer to a problem I had been pondering for far too long already.”

Bilbo arched an eyebrow at him, but gave up when he realised Thorin would say no more for the moment. At least, he could feel that the Dwarf had unwound from some unknown tension and his smile was more care free than it had been not a minute earlier. Thorin would come around to tell him when he would feel like it. For now, he was only going to take advantage of his husband's good mood and the kisses that always came with it.

*

Bilbo finally learned the reason behind Thorin strange behaviour later the same week. They were in the process of preparing for the day and he was waiting for Thorin to finish dressing up so he could braid his hair.

"Your usual braid won't be enough,” commented his husband after letting his hand slip through his hair.

"That's what I feared," he sighed dejectedly. He did not regret his decision to let them grow long, but he had quite liked the braid he had until now. Of course, the fact Thorin had been the one to come up with the style during their journey back to Erebor played a big part in his affection. He could still remember the nearly shy way Thorin had approached him that day near the river while he had been cursing against his too long hair. How he had offered braiding the burglar’s hair for him. At the time, their friendship had barely been burgeoning, but the simple offer had done a great deal to cement it. And when the Dwarf had gifted the Hobbit with one of his own silver bead, Bilbo had realised that maybe, just maybe, he was not alone in the deep affection he felt for the leader of their Company. Still, as much as he liked it, he knew it was more than time to part with the single braid. "Well, I’m sure you'll find something else to do?"

Thorin ruffled the curls affectionately, pleased at the trust his Consort was showing him.

"Just wait a moment." He left for his study where he had spent long moments alone this week and came back, hiding something behind his back. "Do you remember the promises I made you on the road to Erebor?" As Bilbo was only looking confused, he went on. "The ones about how I would cover you with the finest metals, about how I would find the most beautiful gems in this mountain for you?"

To tell the truth, he had not thought of them since before the Battle. "Thorin, I told you then that I didn't need all that and it still hasn’t change." He was quite content with the two pieces of jewelry he wore already. In fact, two would have been already one too many for any respectable Hobbit if both had not held sentimental value. The silver bead that could mark the start of their courtship and the plain gold wedding band they had both agreed on when they were compromising on which race’s traditions they would uphold for their ceremony.

"Shhhh, hear me out Bilbo, don't interrupt please." It was the please that did it, because even after everything they had went through, Thorin was still a proud Dwarf and some things still came to him with difficulty. "I know what you told me, but I could not in good conscience let it be so. It's something that is ingrained in every Dwarf since their birth, it's not an urge so easily ignored."

"But it's been months..." Bilbo could do nothing to stop the doubts that began to assail him, even though he knew they were absurd. Fortunately, Thorin was already carrying on.

"That it has been. Eight atrocious months where I could not for the life of me design anything that would do you any justice. I kept looking for something that would ring true, that would showcase your beauty, but no metals, no gems seemed quite right. I would have kept looking for a long while, until you made me realised the mistake I was making a few days ago."

"I did?” He suddenly remembered that peaceful day earlier in the week. “You mean, in the Gardens...?"

"Yes, in the Gardens. I kept trying to find something that would please you, but I was looking in the wrong place. You are no Dwarf—"

"Obviously..." A look made him shut his mouth hastily.

"—and as such, the Earth does not speak to you as it does to us. You do not hear her calling, how she beckons us towards her deepest secrets. You may see the beauty we see in our Mountain, in our walls, in our jewelry, but the wonder you feel soon fades away. Hobbits are a much simpler folk, and I don't intend any insult in that, I'm merely stating a fact. But as such, you are closer to the Nature around you."

He seemed unsure how to continue, so he just held out his hands, what looked like simple wooden beads cupped in his palms, but after closer examination, Bilbo could see that they had been carefully carved with intricate lines reminiscing of the ones on his silver bead.

"They are beautiful Thorin."

The King looked reassured, but his nerves didn't seem quite settled yet. "Let me braid your hair?"

"Of course." As if he could ever say no to such an offer.

"Close your eyes."

Bilbo was curious about the strange request, but complied nonetheless. He would know soon enough.

Thorin left the room once again, quickly regaining his place behind the Hobbit and soon enough Bilbo was relaxing in the repetitive motion of Thorin's hands in his hair. They were not moving in their usual way, due to the additional number of braids, but even so, Bilbo could feel that Thorin was doing something more than just adding the beads to his hair.

Once he could open his eyes, he lost no time before looking at himself in the mirror.

His breath caught in his chest and he did not know quite what to say for a long moment.

While he had been braiding his hair, Thorin had bound small blue delphiniums with each beads and the effect in his hair was quite stunning.

"I remembered what you told me about the flowered crowns Hobbits wear on their wedding days and I understand now why you would do such a thing. I believe Nature loves your people as much as you love her. She made flowers into the most beautiful jewels for you to wear."

Nothing could have stopped Bilbo from turning around and kissing Thorin at this point and so he did.

"I take it you like it?" Bilbo could see Thorin was still a bit nervous even though he was smiling.

"I love it," he gently laughed.

"Then will you let me gift you with new ones every day? I know that you keep such things for important days, but I did promise you a new jewel for each day and I have quite a lot of them to catch up to."

"I would be delighted and honored."

 

They were more than a bit late for the Council that day.

*

At first the Dwarves of Erebor did not understood what madness had fell on their King. Wooden beads and flowers? Surely there was something foul between the King and his Consort that they were not privy to.

Yet after a few days, they could not deny the wisdom of their King. The flowers were chosen with such a care that they could have been mistaken for any precious gem and the Hobbit wore them with as much pride as if they were. Moreover the wooden beads only put accent on the lonely silver one at the forefront, the bead no one could mistake as anything but one of the King's own, a sure way to show the entirety of Middle-earth who held the Hobbit’s affection.

Even the members of the Company could not deny that those suited their burglar better than anything they could have imagined.

 

And if sometimes a flower was given to one's beloved Dwarf in Erebor, well it had worked for the King, hadn't it?


End file.
